


Stucky Headcanons

by greyelfsworld (orphan_account)



Series: Stucky Headcanons [1]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Captain America: The First Avenger, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Fluff, Humor, Love, M/M, Nomad Steve Rogers, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Stucky - Freeform, White Wolf Bucky Barnes, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 12:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20564171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/greyelfsworld
Summary: Tiny stucky Headcanons originally posted in twitter.No cliffhangers





	Stucky Headcanons

Everyone commented Steve's wardrobe improved after he got back with bucky.  
Those are actually buckys(who has a better fashion sense) clothes as Steve loves waring those.  
Bucky loves that too.


End file.
